Dark-Hunter series
Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon Genres and Sub-Genres PNR / UF — Paranormal Romance and Urban FAntasy * Styxx Trailer: Sherrilyn Kenyon | Authors | Macmillan Series Description or Overview The Dark-Hunters are created from ancient warriors who have been wronged. They come from all walks of life and all cultures. Some are human, some are Apollites, Were-Hunters and even Gods. Whenever someone is wronged and dying from an act of betrayal or brutal treachery, their soul makes a scream that echoes through the mountains of Olympus. When Artemis hears that sound, she goes to the one who made it and makes a pact. For a single Act of Vengeance against the ones who wronged the dying party, they will swear their fealty to her service and will spend the rest of eternity hunting down & slaying the Daimon menace. Because each Dark-Hunter is so different, so are their powers. Their psychic abilities and physical powers hinge on what they were in their lives. A Dark-Hunter who was a general who could easily predict an enemy might now have mind-reading. The only thing the Dark-Hunters have in common is that they all have fangs, and almost all of them have black eyes. ~ Dark-Hunter Wiki Books in Series *'Key': DH=Dark Hunter; WH=Were-Hunter; Drm-H=Dream-Hunter; HC=Hell-Chasers. Dark-Hunter series—Books: ~ Source: Dark-Hunter (series) - Wikipedia Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Note, the left number represents were it fits in the Dark-Hunter series. All shorts and novellas get point numbers, novels get whole numbers. The point numbers tell you where they fit in the series—between which two books. 'Anthologies & Shorts': * 0.1. "The Beginning" in Sins of the Night ''(2005) & ''Acheron (2008) ~ Dark-Hunters' creation * 0.5. “'Dragonswan'” in Tapestry (2002) In Other Worlds (2010) (WH 0.5) ~ Sebastian & Channon * 2.5. “'Phantom Lover'“ in Midnight Pleasures (2003) (Dream-Hunter #0.5) ~ V’Aiden & Erin * 2.6. “'A Dark-Hunter Christmas'” in Dance with the Devil (Nov 1, 2003) ~ Gallagher & Simi — Free here * 5.5. “'Winter Born'“ in Stroke of Midnight: (2004) (Were-Hunter #1.5) ~ Dante & Pandora * 6.5. "The Promise" in An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) (possibly printed in something prior to the Guide) (takes place after Seize the Night) ~ Acheron (Note: DH numbering uncertain, based on how fit in series, not any reference) * 7.5. "Second Chances" in Unleash the Night (2005), Dark-Hunter Companion (2007), Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide & Styxx (2013) ~ Acheron & Styxx * 9.5. “'A Hard Day's Night–Searcher'” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) ~ Rafael & Celena * 9.6. “'Until Death We Do Part'“ in Love at First Bite (2006) ~ Velkan & Esperetta * 10.5. "Fear the Darkness" (2007) eBook ~ Nick's homecoming after change — Free here * 14.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" in Blood Lite (2008), in Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) and in Dark Bites (Jan 21, 2014) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) ~ Zeke & Ravenna * 14.6. “'Shadow of the Moon'“ in Dead After Dark (2008) (Were-Hunter #3.6) ~ Fury & Angelia 'Guides and Collections': * 7.5. Dark Hunter Companion (2007) ~ a guide — * Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) (see contents below) * 24.5. Dark Bites (Jan 21, 2014) Collection ~ New: Aricles & Bathymaas (see below) Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide ~ Collection of Shorts * 2.6. "Dark-Hunter Christmas" (2003) ~ Gallagher — Free here * 6.5. "The Promise" (2010—possibly prior additionally) ~ Acheron * 8.5. "Second Chances" (2005) Unleash the Night (2005), Dark-Hunter Companion (2007) & Styxx (2013) ~ Acheron & Styxx * 10.5. "Fear of Darkness" (2007) ~ Nick's homecoming — Free here * 14.5. "Where Angels Fear To Tread" (2008) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) — Zeke & Ravenna Dark Bites ~ Collection (Jan 21, 2014—DH #24.5) * 2.5. "Phantom Lover" (2003) (Dream-Hunter #0.5) — V’Aiden & Erin * 3.5. "A Dark-Hunter Christmas" (2003) — Gallagher & Simi (after Dance with the Devil) * 5.5. "Winter Born" (2004) (Were-Hunter #1.5) — Dante & Pandora * 9.5. "A Hard Day’s Night Searcher" (2006) — Rafael & Celena * 9.6. "Until Death We Do Part" (2006) — Velkan & Esperetta * 10.5. "Fear the Darkness" (2007) (First Time in Print) — Nick's homecoming * 14.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" (2008) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) — Zeke & Ravenna * 14.6. "Shadow of the Moon" (2008) (Were-Hunter #3.6) — Fury & Angelia * 24.5. "House of the Rising Son" (2014) (First Time in Print) — Aricles & Bathymaas * "Love Bytes" (unrelated) * "Santa Wears Spurs" (unrelated) ~ Author's page: Dark Bites, and Goodreads page ~ List of Anthologies Sub-Series Note, these are all contained within the Dark-Hunter series but given their own numbers for distinction. The numbers on the let refer to the number order within that sub-series. The Dark-Hunter number is in parenthesis. Were-Hunter series: * 0.5. “'Dragonswan'” (DH-1.1) ~ Sebastian and Channon * 1. Night Play (2004) (DH-5) ~ Vane and Bride * 1.5. "Winter Born" (DH-5.1) ~ Dante & Pandora * 2. Unleash the (2005) (DH-8) ~ Wren and Maggie * 3. Dark Side of the Moon (2006) ~ Ravyn and Susan * 4. Bad Moon Rising(2009) (DH-17) ~ Fang and Aimee * 5. No Mercy (2010) (DH-18) ~ Dev and Samia ~ Goodreads | Were-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon Dream-Hunter series: * 0.5. "Phantom Lover" (2003) (DH #2.1) — V’Aiden * 1. The Dream-Hunter (2007) (DH-10) ~ Arik and Geary * 2. Upon The Midnight Clear (2007) (DH-12) ~ Aidan and Leta * 3. Dream Chaser (2008) (DH-13) ~ Xypher and Simone * 4. Dream Warrior (2009) (DH-16) ~ Jericho and Delphine * 5. The Guardian (2011) (DH-20, HC-2) ~ Seth and Lydia Hell-Chaser Series: * 0.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) (DH 6.5) * 0.5."Where Angels Fear to Tread" (2008) Dark Bites ''' (Jan 21, 2014) (Hellchaser, #0.5) * 1. Bad Moon Rising (Dark-Hunter, #17; Were-Hunter, #4) * 2. The Guardian (Dark-Hunter, #20; Dream-Hunter, #5) * 3. Time Untime (Dark-Hunter, #21) ~Note: Goodreads gives two different numbers to the same story published in two different books—an whole numbers, not decimals. Companion Serires, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels '''Chronicles of Nick (5 books): # Infinity (2010) # Invincible (2011) # Infamous (2012) # Inferno (April, 2013) # Illusion (April 1, 2014) Other Series: * The League Gen 1 (6 books) * The League Gen 2 (2 books) * B.A.D. Agency (4 books) * Belador (5 books) World Building Setting New Orleans, Atlantean Hell . . . * various places around the country and the world and in other realms pertaining to various mythologies. The Supernatural Elements Dark-Hunters, Were-Hunters, Dream-Hunters, Daimons (soul-sucking vampires), magic users, demons, Charonthian demon, vampire hunters, Gods, Demi-gods, Mythological creatures, Roman warriors . . . World Kenyon’s fantastical world imagines a contemporary New Orleans teeming with a paranormal menagerie. Warring groups are the Dark-Hunters (ancient warriors who sold their souls to the goddess Artemis in return for a single act of vengeance and whose job it is to hunt and destroy Daimons) and Daimons, or Apollites (killer vampires whom Apollo originally created as a super race but were punished with vampirism after they killed his mistress and son). When an Appolite reaches the age of 27, he or she becomes a soul-sucking daimon and becomes a target for the Dark-Hunters. An abundance of shape-shifters and demons also enter both the battles and the romances. Kenyon provides the usual handsome male nonhumans, but her twist is that some of her human heroines are unusual for romance novels (e.g., Night Play’s BBW boutique owner, Bride McTierney, wears a size 18). An overview of the series’ entire Dark-Hunter and Daimon history is presented in Night Embrace (pp. 211–12). Kenyon writes a related series called DREAM-HUNTERS. Here is a description of that series from her web site: "Traditionally called the Oneroi, we are what protect the humans, Apollites, and immortals while they slumber. We are the Dream Warriors. The ones who battle the Skoti Daimons and demons who drain the energy, dreams and life from sleepers....We are also helpers to the Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters working as a go-between when they need help from the gods or healing." ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Dark Hunters The Dark-Hunter Credo: * We are Darkness. We are Shadow. * We are the Rulers of the Night. *We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians. * The Soulless Keepers. * Our souls were cast out so that we would not forewarn the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it’s too late. * The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. * Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. * We are the Dark-Hunters. * And we are eternal. Yeah, yeah. Enough of the doom and gloom because, baby, that ain’t us. You want to know what a Dark-Hunter is? We are what the intro says. We’re Mad, Bad and Immortal. We’re ancient warriors with attitudes who fight rough, and play hard. We are the scary things that go bump in the night. And we love every minute of it. So when you think you’re being watched. You just might be. The question is…is it something evil or is it one of us? In the world of the Dark-Hunters nothing is ever as it seems. Life and death both take on a whole new meaning as this immortal cadre of warriors fight to protect mankind from those creatures and demons who would prey on us. It’s dark. It’s deadly and it’s a whole lot of fun and laughter. ~ Dark-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon Recurring Characters To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. First Book Cover Blurb Dear Reader, Have you ever wanted to know what it's like to be immortal? To journey through the night stalking the evil that preys on humans? To have unlimited wealth, unlimited power? That is my existence, and it is dark and dangerous. I play hero to thousands, but am known to none. And I love every minutes of it. Or so I thought until one night when I woke up handcuffed to my worst nightmare: a conservative woman in a button-down shirt. Or in Amanda's case, one buttoned all the way up to her chin. She's smart, sexy, witty, and wants nothing to do with the paranormal--in other words, me. My attraction to Amanda Devereaux goes against everything I stand for. Not to mention the last time I fell in love it cost me not only my human life, but also my very soul. Yet every time I look at her, I find myself wanting to try again. Wanting to believe that love and loyalty do exist. Even more disturbing, I find myself wondering if there's any way a woman like Amanda can love a man whose battle scars run deep, and whose heart was damaged by a betrayal so savage that he's not sure it will ever beat again. ~ Kyrian of Thrace ~ Night Pleasures (Dark-Hunter, book 1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon - FF Author Sherrilyn Kenyon * Website: Sherrilyn Kenyon | Official Site #1 NY Best Selling Author Fun Bio: The #1 New York Times bestselling author, Sherrilyn Kenyon, who is proud of her mixed Cherokee heritage, lives a life of extraordinary danger… as does any woman with three sons, a husband, a menagerie of pets and a collection of swords that all of the above have a major fixation with. But when not running interference (or dashing off to the emergency room), she’s found chained to her computer where she likes to play with all her imaginary friends. With more than twenty-five million copies of her books in print, in over one hundred countries, she certainly has a lot of friends to play with too. In the last few years, she has placed more than 65 novels on the New York Times list in all formats including manga. This extraordinary bestseller continues to top every genre she writes. Her current series include: The Dark-Hunters, The League, and Chronicles of Nick. Her Lords of Avalon novels have been adapted by Marvel, her Dark-Hunter novels are a New York Times bestselling manga published by St. Martins. and the Chronicles of Nick manga are published by Yen Press. Chronicles and Nick and Dark-Hunter are soon to be a major motion picture and the Dark-Hunters are currently being developed as a television series. The Professional Bio: New York Times and international bestselling author Sherrilyn Kenyon is a regular at the #1 spot. With legions of fans known as Menyons (thousands of whom proudly sport tattoos from her series and who travel from all over the world to attend her appearances), her books are always snatched up as soon as they appear on store shelves. Since 2004, she had placed more than 65 novels on the New York Times list in all formats including manga and graphic novels. Her current series are: Dark-Hunter, Chronicles of Nick and The League, and her books are available in over 100 countries where eager fans impatiently wait for the next release. Her Chronicles of Nick and Dark-Hunter series are soon to be major motion pictures while Dark-Hunter is also being developed as a television series. Join her and her Menyons online at SherrilynKenyon.com and ~ Sherrilyn Kenyon *Full Bio: Kenyon History | Sherrilyn Kenyon Cover Artist *Artist: *Artist: *Artist: Awards *Awards for Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon - awards near bottom Publishing Information * Publisher: St. Martin’s Press, Simon and Schuster, Hachette, HarperCollins, Penguin * Author Page: Sherrilyn Kenyon | Authors | Macmillan * Book Page: Acheron | Sherrilyn Kenyon | Macmillan * Bk-1: Trivia & Notes ~ ranked # on Goodread . . . External References Books: *Dark-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Goodreads | Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark Hunter Series - Shelfari *Dark-Hunter - Series Bibliography - ISFdb *Sherrilyn Kenyon - FF *Dark-Hunter Wiki *Goodreads | Were-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Were-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dream-Hunter.com *Dream-Hunters - Wikipedia *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Dark Bites *Goodreads | Hellchaser series by Sherrilyn Kenyon *Second Chances | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb Reading order lists: *BEST: Dark-Hunter (series) - Wikipedia (UF Wiki takes it a step further) *Dark-Hunter | Wicked Scribes *Dark-Hunter Series printable PDF List | Sherrilyn Kenyon *The Dark-Hunter, Dream-Hunter, Were-Hunter and Hellchaser Universe - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Series Reading Order: Dark Hunter & Chronicles of Nick *What's the reading order for the Dark-Hunter serie... - Barnes & Noble Book Clubs *Sherrilyn Kenyon – Dark Hunters – Reading Order | Slave to Books *Here's the Reading Order of the Dark-Hunter books by The-Dark-Hunters on deviantART *Dark-Hunter Wiki - Reading Order *A Life of Angel: Sherrilyn Kenyon -- Dark Hunter Series Reading Order *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Dark-Hunter & Dream-Hunter Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog NOTE: Not including Goodreads list since there list is atroshishly all wrong—the order is accurate, but the numbers are all wrong. and some books are missing, not included on the Dark Hunter list. — Any list that starts of with Fantasy Lover as number one will have the wrong numbers all the way down the line even if the placement is correct, the numbers are wrong, so you need to compensate for that. Summaries *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sherrilyn Kenyon: DARK-HUNTERS Reviews: *Sherrilyn Kenyon | RT Book Reviews *Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter Companion by Sherrilyn Kenyon with Alethea Kontis : Book Review The World, Characters, etc: *Characters | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Fang-tastic Fiction: Sherrilyn Kenyon: DARK-HUNTERS *FAQs | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark Hunter Series - Shelfari *Dark-Hunter Character List *Trials Of Night - Dark-Hunter Canon List *Character List - Dark- Hunter Incorporated *Literature/The Dark Hunters - Television Tropes & Idioms *Sherrilyn Kenyon Interviews Savitar! by Sherrilyn Kenyon Wikipedia refs: *Were-Hunter - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Dream-Hunters - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Book/Series Devoted Sites: *Sanctuary : Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter® World *Dark-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Chronicles of Nick | Sherrilyn Kenyon *Infinity | Official Sanctuary Book Trailers: *▶ Acheron by Sherrilyn Kenyon - YouTube *▶ "No Mercy" (Dark Hunter Series) By Sherrilyn Kenyon - YouTube *▶ The Dark Hunters Trailer - YouTube *▶ Zarek of Moesia- Dance with the Devil ~ A Dark Hunter Origins Tale - YouTube *▶ FURY & LIA KATTALAKIS ~ A WERE HUNTERS HAPPY ENDING ~ A DH ORIGINS TALE~ - YouTube *▶ Dark Hunters, Were Hunters, Dream Hunters - characters - YouTube Interviews: *‎Sherrilyn Kenyon | Authors | Macmillan *Crescent Blues | Author Interview: Sherrilyn Kenyon: Coloring Outside Traditional Romance Lines *▶ Interview with Sherrilyn - YouTube *Video Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon | Tor.com *Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview, Dark Hunter Bibliography and Reviews *ARR Interview with Author Sherrilyn Kenyon aka Kinley MacGregor *Sherrilyn Kenyon *Dark Romance - Books - The Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview *Dark Romance - Books - The Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview *Interview and Giveaway with Author of the Month Sherrilyn Kenyon | Under the Covers Book Blog *Sherrilyn Kenyon Interview *Interview With Sherrilyn Kenyon | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Goodreads | Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon (Author of Fantasy Lover) August, 2012 *Interview: with Sherrilyn Kenyon by Alethea Kontis — Subterranean Press *An Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon *Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon *Kylie Griffin's Blog: Interview with ... Sherrilyn Kenyon *RBL PRESENTS SHERRILYN KENYON *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Bookaholics Romance Book Club *Sherrilyn Kenyon (Kinley MacGregor) - Online Radio Interview with the Author *Montgomery County Book Festival: An Interview with Sherrilyn Kenyon *www.sherrilynkenyon.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/-interview%20for%20site.pdf Author: *Sherrilyn Kenyon | The Official Site of the #1 New York Best Selling Author *Sherrilyn Kenyon - RomanceWiki *Sherrilyn Kenyon Author Page *Sherrilyn Kenyon - article *Goodreads | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Author of Fantasy Lover) *Sherrilyn Kenyon UK *Sherrilyn Kenyon - Wikipedia Community, Blogs: *(3) Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon (kenyonsherrilyn) on Twitter *My Daily Vexation - Tumbler *Sherrilyn Kenyon (kenyonsherrilyn) on Twitter *Sherrilyn Kenyon (sherrilynkenyon) on Pinterest Fan Sites: *Sanctuary : Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter® World *(3) Chronicles of Nick *(3) Dark Hunters Limani *(3) Dark Hunter Endless Nights *Trials Of Night - Dark-Hunter Canon List Movies/TV: *Movie News: Sherrilyn Kenyon’s ‘Dark Hunter’ & "Chronicles of Nick’ | redcarpetendings *Two of Sherrilyn Kenyon's series have been optioned for a movie and a TV series - National Vampire | Examiner.com *Sherrilyn Kenyon - IMDb *Update on Sherrilyn Kenyon’s Adaptations of her ‘Dark Hunter Series’ and The ‘Chronicles of Nick’ | Literary Beginnings & Red Carpet Endings *(3) Sherrilyn Kenyon *CON Movie & DH TV Update | Sherrilyn Kenyon Gallery of Book Covers 0. Fantasy Lover (The Dark-Hunterverse 0) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|0. Fantasy Lover (2002-Dark-Hunterverse 0)|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/fantasy-lover/ 1. Night Pleasures () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|!. Night Pleasures (2002) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-pleasures/ Night Embrace (Dark-Hunter #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|2. Night Embrace (2003) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-embrace/ 3. Dance with the Devil (Dark-Hunter #3) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|3. Dance with the Devil (2003) by Sherrilyn Kenyon—art by Larry Rostant|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dance-with-the-devil/ 4. Kiss of the Night (2004) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|4. Kiss of the Night (2004) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/kiss-of-the-night/ 5. Night Play (2004) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|5. Night Play (2004) (DH-5, Were-Hunter #1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/night-play/ 6. Seize the Night () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|6. Seize the Night (2005) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/seize-the-night/ 7. Sins of the Night (Dark-Hunter #7) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|7. Sins of the Night (2005) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/sins-of-the-night/ 8. Unleash the Night (Dark-Hunter #8) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|8. Unleash the Night (2005—Were-Hunter #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/unleash-the-night/ 9. Dark Side of the Moon () by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|9. Dark Side of the Moon (2006—Were-Hunter #3) by Sherrilyn Kenyon—cover by Craig White|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dark-side-of-the-moon/ 10. Dream Hunter (The Dark-Hunterverse #10).jpg|10. Dream Hunter (2007—Dream-Hunter #1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/the-dream-hunter/ 11. Devil May Cry (2007) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|11. Devil May Cry (2007) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/devil-may-cry/ 12. Upon the Midnight Clear (2007) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|12. Upon the Midnight Clear (2007—Dream-Hunter #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/upon-the-midnight-clear/ 13. Dream Chaser (2008-Dream-Hunter #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|13. Dream Chaser (2008-Dream-Hunter #3) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dream-chaser/ 14. Acheron (2008) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|14. Acheron (2008) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/acheron/ 15. One Silent Night (2008) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|One Silent Night (Dark-Hunter #15) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/one-silent-night/ 16. Dream Warrior (2009- Dream-Hunter #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|16. Dream Warrior (2009- Dream-Hunter #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/dream-warrior/ 17. Bad Moon Rising (2009-Hellchaser #1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|17. Bad Moon Rising (2009-Were-Hunter #4, Hellchaser #1) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/bad-moon-rising/ 18. No Mercy (2010) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|18. No Mercy (2010—Were-Hunter #5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/no-mercy/ 19. Retribution (2011) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpeg|19. Retribution (2011) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/retribution/ 20. The Guardian (2011—DmH #5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|20. The Guardian (2011—Dream-Hunter #5, Hellchaser #2) by Sherrilyn Kenyon|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/the-guardian/ 21. Time Untime (2012) by Sherrilyn Kenyon.jpg|21. Time Untime (2012—Hellchaser #3) by Sherrilyn Kenyon— Ren & Kateri|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/time-untime/ Styxx.jpg|22. Styxx (Sept 3rd 2013) by Sherrilyn Kenyon—Styxx & Bethany|link=http://www.sherrilynkenyon.com/book/styxx/ Category:Shaman Category:Druid Category:Series Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Male Lead Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Demons